


Twelve Days of Christmas

by SecretNerdPrincess



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas in the past, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Garcia Flynn Deserved Better, Garcy Forever, GarcyFam Secret Santa, Lucy Preston Deserved Better, Reclaiming Christmas, Snowed In, did I mention smut?, garcy, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretNerdPrincess/pseuds/SecretNerdPrincess
Summary: Christmas EveFlynn wants to show Lucy something, but first she'll have to follow him into the Lifeboat, just the two of them, without knowing when or where she'll end up. He has plans, but Lucy has no idea what they are. Flynn and Lucy spend Christmas Eve together in the snowy Blue Ridge Mountains.~*~*~I'm giving Garcia Flynn the Christmas he deserved.





	Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Kateera! Surprise! I'm your Secret Santa for GarcyFam Christmas!  
> Her prompt was: Snowed In, Christmas in the Past  
> I hope you enjoy it, my friend. 
> 
> Set after The General/Chinatown  
> (The movie never existed)

“Lucy,” Flynn perched himself on the sofa opposite hers. “Hey.”

Slipping her finger into her book as a placeholder, she looked to him, the Christmas tree a backdrop. “What’s up?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d be willing to a take a trip with me?” His fingers tightened on his knees. “There’s something--” he cleared his throat, nervous about her answer. “There’s something I’d like to show you. If you’ll come with me.”

Lucy studied his lowered expression, shifting her feet to the floor. “Of course, Flynn. Where are we going?” she asked.

“It’s a secret,” a smile tugged at his lips, an attempt to hide his anticipation. “I’d suggest you put on some boots. It’ll be cold.”

“Do you mind if I use the room?” She stood, folding the afghan. “I’m still in my jammies.”

Flynn glanced at her, messy bun, worn Stanford sweatpants, and his old hoodie. “You look amazing,” he said without thinking. “Um, I mean, of course. Go ahead, it’s just as much your room now as mine.”

She laid her hand on his arm to bring his eyes back to hers. “I’ll only be a minute.”

Before he could formulate actual words, she danced away, a lightness in her step that’d gotten lost in the fight against Rittenhouse. They rarely had time to breathe let alone just enjoy a lazy afternoon. Although unplanned, the last few days, having the bunker to themselves, allowed them the freedom to get comfortable in their friendship.

They’d won the battle. Saved Rufus. Agent Christopher busied herself dismantling Rittenhouse through the information Benjamin Cahill traded, whittling away at his time behind bars. One day they’d be obligated to free him, but that fight got tabled for another day. For now, they’d take the win.

Rufus and Jiya set off for two weeks island hopping in the Caribbean where Wyatt and Jess heading to a couple’s retreat where they could work on rebuilding their marriage.

That left Flynn and Lucy alone in the bunker for the past two days, with twelve more ahead of them. They fell into a pattern of old movies and games of Scrabble. Easy. Comfortable in the other’s presence. Flynn never realized how much he missed the company of a woman who really understood him. He and Lorena had been friends long before he kissed her for the first time.

Let Lucy take all the time in the world, he’d never leave her side. He’d come so close to losing her in this last fight. Without Jess, they all might have died.

“You ready?” Lucy stood in the kitchen, wrapped in a burgundy scarf and hat, her black pea coat buttoned all the way to her chin.

_Would he ever stop falling in love with her over and over again?_

“Of course,” he replied, a fake easiness in his words as his pulse raced. He grabbed his parka and walked over to the Lifeboat. “Rufus set the coordinates before they left. Two trips. We won’t even be gone long.”

Lucy followed behind, excited. She had no idea what he planned, but she didn’t care. Walking behind him to take a trip, she reveled in this time to really get to know him. They’d gotten close, sharing his room. At first he insisted on taking the chair, never complaining and always waking her with coffee. Slipping in and out of the room before the rest of the bunker stirred so that no one suspected.

She woke early one morning to see him crushed into the chair, his long frame at odd angles. She reached out, a gentle touch on his knee, whispering his name. He woke and focused on her as she lifted the blankets, inviting him to share the bed. She turned on her side as he slipped in behind her, tugging his arm over her waist, threading their fingers as they settled back into sleep.

They never progressed past those solitary hours where they kept their secret.

Flynn climbed the stairs and turned back. “You sure about this?” It was a big step for them. They’d spent time together on missions, but never just for fun.

“Is this a date?” she quipped, smiling when a blush colored his cheeks. He glanced away and she reached for him. “I trust you.”

A boyish smile broke over his face and he ducked into the machine. Lucy buckled up as Flynn hit the sequence of keys in the simple instruction Rufus left behind. Jiya’s upgrade of the guidance system helped simplify the controls as they planned for everyone to be able to pilot the time machine. It really only made sense.

“Where are we going, Flynn?” Lucy squirmed in her seat, excited despite the rough travel through time.

The Lifeboat settled again and the door automatically began to open. Snowflakes blew in as the opening revealed a mountain covered in pine trees.

“Hold on, let me go first.” He popped out of his chair, beating her to the exit. He double checked the surrounding area, just to confirm its undiscovered privacy. “Just wait here, I’ll be right back. And no peeking.”

Flynn disappeared before Lucy could protest and she huffed back into her seat in mock exasperation he didn’t hear. “Fine. How about I just wait here, looking at that beautiful snowy mountain. Which, gorgeous mountain, definitely, but still wondering where in the world we are.” _Well, I don’t exactly need to wonder that, now do I?_ She leaned over to the console. He said she couldn’t peek outside, not that she shouldn’t just read the information when it presented itself. “Christmas Eve, 1713, Damascus, VA.”

Flynn poked his head back in. “The Blue Ridge Mountains.”

“I--” Lucy spun around to face him, trying to think up a credible lie, knowing he’d see right through it. “Well, you couldn’t very well leave me with no idea where or when we are and expect me to be okay with that.”

His eyes crinkled with his smile. “I wouldn’t expect any less. Have you figured anything out?”

“Well, no.” She narrowed her gaze at him as he stood blocking the exit.

“Good. That’s because it’s just Christmas Eve. Nothing more. I have a present for you.” He offered her his hand. “Come with me?”

“Wherever you lead.” Her hand joined his and he helped her out of the Lifeboat. As she turned to her right an empty valley covered in snow rolled off into the distance.

“One day, that will be the town of Damascus, Virginia, but right now, it’s unclaimed land.” He tugged her hand so that she’d look in front of her. “All except this land we’re standing on here.”

A frozen waterfall greeted her as it tumbled over a sheer rock face at the edge of the plateau. A small frozen pond formed from an offshoot that trickled down and lay sheltered by the mountain sloping up behind them. “Oh, it’s gorgeous.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He picked up her other hand. “I have a lot I’ve needed to say to you, but it never seemed the right time.”

Lucy’s heart began to pound. “We have time now.” _Was this finally it?_ After San Francisco, she thought for sure he’d tell her, but he seemed to pull away.

“We do.” Flynn inhaled, gathering his courage. “When you and I first met at the Hindenburg, I felt destined to burn down the world. My body held so much rage.”

“You don’t have to... “ Lucy tried to stop him.

“No, please, let me tell you this. It’s important you know,” he pleaded, watching her every reaction. She nodded. “Anger and loss fueled me, but your belief in me chipped away at the mountain of grief I buried under the mission of toppling Rittenhouse. You gave me hope. I wish so much we could’ve started as friends, who knows how much might have changed.”

“You’re here now. You found your way back from the edge of darkness.” Lucy rubbed her thumb over his gloved palm.

“Because of you.” He pulled up her hand and kissed the back of it. “What I need you to know, Lucy, is simple: I will always protect you. For as long as there is breath in my body. But if I’m not there, I need you to have somewhere safe to go if you ever need to run.”

Her forehead wrinkled as the wind picked up, blowing strands of her hair across her cheeks. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Look behind you.” He released her hands as her body turned and her gaze swept around the space.

A pine forest rose high around them and nestled into the side of the mountain lay a small stone cabin colored in shades of grey with a thatched roof and a plume of smoke rising up, weaving through the branches of the trees.

“Flynn?”

“I made a deal with Agent Christopher when I first moved into the bunker, before we became friends. I was supposed to leave after we took down Rittenhouse. I just wanted to retire somewhere quiet. She gave me permission to take the Lifeboat to carve out a life for myself.” He paused, looking directly at her. “Somewhere else.”

Lucy pulled back from him. “You were going to leave.”

He gave her a brusque nod. “I felt my presence caused more problems than it solved.”

 _Was she about to lose him?_ Snowflakes streaked across the space between them and she wondered if this was the moment he walked away from her forever. She faced away, fighting her tears. She’d stay strong, she just wanted him to be happy.

“You changed me, Lucy Preston. I may have started this for me, but I finished it for you.” He came up behind her and laid a hand on the nape of her neck. “This place is yours. You have everything you could ever need to hide out for all long as necessary. You’re safe here.”

“You built me a house?” She whirled around to stare at him.

“It’s just a cabin.” She threw herself into his arms and his heart quieted in his chest, knowing nothing could harm her while he stood against any of her enemies. “I wanted you to know that if you’re ever in danger, you can jump here and I will stop at nothing to get to you. But more than that, it’s yours if you just need time away.”

Lucy ran across the space to her front door. “You built me a house,” her voice incredulous. “I had no idea you could do this.”

“Go in.” He lifted the iron latch. “My undergrad was in engineering. I studied building for small communities, focusing on self sustainable farms. Before I was recruited by the NSA out of grad school.”

Once she stepped inside, Lucy saw that despite the warm fire emanating out from the fireplace, the space was wired for electricity. “How did you manage electricity?”

“Solar panels. There’s also a root cellar where you’re stocked with seeds and books on how to live off the land. It’s also full of canned goods and basic food staples to keep you going until it comes time for planting. It’s all there for you.” He glanced back at her, wondering what she thought. “I need to protect you, Lucy and I want you to know you can survive here. No one can see this cabin. The pines block it from the view of the valley.”

“Oh Flynn--” Lucy’s hand covered her mouth as she sucked in a sob.

“Is it too much? I don’t expect anything, this is just for you. No one knows about it besides Rufus and Agent Christopher.” Tears ran down her face and he feared he’d ruined everything. “I promise, I won’t follow you here if you don’t want me to. It can just be for you.”

“Garcia Flynn, don’t you dare.” Fire lit through her entire body. She scrubbed away her tears and took in the entire room. The loft bed tucked into the back of the house over a small living room with an overstuffed chair perfect for curling up and reading. A love seat faced the fire, dividing the space. The kitchen with a wood stove with a hand pump sink. A bookshelf lined the top of the room, most of the shelves still empty, but one of them already stuffed with books. She took off her coat and scarf.

“It’s even got a functioning bathroom, though a bit rustic.” He took her things and hung them with his at the front door, looking anywhere but at her, anxious for her reaction.

“This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don’t know how you did it, but I love it.” She crossed the space and wound herself around his waist, listening to his heartbeat. “You’ve given me a way to know I’m safe without needing anyone else. I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

“Merry Christmas, Lucy Preston.” He loved the feel of her pressed against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

“Flynn?” She snuggled into him.

“Yes?” He responded, brushing his fingers through her hair.

“I love you.”

He froze in place. “I’m sorry?”

“I love you, Garcia Flynn.” Lucy stepped back. “I don’t know when it happened. I really don’t. Somewhere between Tex Willer and the alley in San Francisco. I didn’t know it until that final battle. When everything looked lost. None of us knew if we’d survive the night and I thought I’d have to do the unthinkable. To go back and reset it all. I hesitated, the idea of losing you punched me in the gut. I couldn’t do it. Not without telling you.” She blinked away, staring at the snow falling heavy outside the window. He came up behind her, tucking her into his body. “I was standing in the middle of the battle when I realized I loved you. Damned inconvenient, if you ask me. But then in the time it took to breathe, I knew that no matter what, we’d always find each other.”

“In every timeline. No matter how many changes. I’ll know you in any incarnation.” Flynn brushed the hair away from her neck, leaning down to whisper, “I love you, Lucy Preston.”

The stood together, staring out the window as the snow piled up around them, blanketing the world in white.

“We have twelve days before the team returns to the bunker. We don’t have to go home right away.” She played her fingers over his forearms. “No one will miss us.”

“I do have one more present for you.”

She spun in his arms. “I only need you.”

“Well that’s good because there’s no one else for miles,” he chuckled. “I thought we could go get a tree. I’ve stored a bunch of decorations in the attic and we are in the middle of a forest.”

“Yes! Oh, yes please!” Lucy ran another gathering her things together. “We used to do it when me and Amy were kids.” Tension rippled through her at the sudden memory.

Flynn stopped his arm halfway into his parka. “We’ll find a way to get her back. I promise. We’ll research every inch of your parents life and figure it out. Together.”

“I know we will.” She smiled at him, his fierce Lucy once again. “Now let’s go start our first Christmas together.”

She dragged him outside, sizing up dozens of trees before finding one that she determined was just puffy enough without being squat and tall enough without towering over the room. He would’ve chosen the first tree that looked like it would fit in the small space, but Lucy had far higher criteria.

It might’ve taken longer while they lobbed snowballs at each other, using the mountain and the forest as the only battlefield they knew or cared about. But by the time he chopped down the absolute perfect tree, they were snow covered and the wind tore around them.

“Looks like a good storm is blowing in.” She gave him a sly smile. “I guess we’ll have to stay the night.”

The tree dragged behind them as the walked hand in hand back to the cabin. Snow whipped in through the door as they got the tree into the space, but with the roaring fire, the room turned homey again in no time.

“There’s hot cocoa in the cupboard above the stove. Mugs are over the sink.” Flynn shook the flakes from his hair and unwound the rope from the trunk of the tree. Lucy started the fire in the old cast iron stove.

“You said something about decorations in an attic?” She glanced around looking for a space that indicated it held a secret room.

Flynn grabbed the tree stand from the corner. “Head up into the loft, you’ll see it from there.”

“How do I?” Lucy studied the loft bed. A concave dip on what looked like the side of the bed drew her a attention and she ran her fingertips over the surface, finding a latch that would be accessible from the bed or the floor. A ladder swung down offering easy access. “Never mind, I got it.”

She scurried up and beamed at him from above as he steadied the tree. He memorized the fall of her hair tumbling over the edge of the bed. The smile that revealed the girl she must’ve been. Lightness. Joy. Hope. He wished he could give her that forever. This peace carved out of time and space. They could exist here without the weight of the world. Without someone begging them to save it again.

“Do you see it yet?”

Tumbling over on her side she saw the thick purple and green tapestry. Ancient stone castles used them quite often before the invention of modern heating. _Could it be?_ Flynn watched her from below, leaning against one of the wooden columns, his trademark smirk playing at his lips. _Of course it could._

Lucy slid her hand behind the tapestry finding the thin clasp. The bottom of the tapestry held a simple loop, which hooked on the opposite side and revealing the old wooden door. It opened inward and a small cavern greeted her.

“Holy shit,” she exclaimed.

“Well, I do declare, Dr. Preston. I do not think that language becoming of a lady.”

Laughter burst out of her. “Do you honestly think there’s any better way to describe this?” Her arm flailed, indicating the hidden room. Her head whipped back around. “Is that a hot spring?”

“I was wondering when you’d notice.”

She leaned over the edge of the bed again. “You’re a genius. You built this entire space around the mountain.”

“We’ve already established that. We’re both geniuses, remember?” He reached up, running a thumb down her cheek. “Go, have fun.”

Disappearing into the hidden cavern, he let her explore. He wasn’t kidding when he said she had everything she needed to survive. The root cellar provided for her physical survival, but the cavern provided for her soul.

By the time Lucy scrambled back down the ladder, Flynn had fallen asleep on the small love seat, a book about Annie Oakley forgotten on his chest. She set the boxes of decorations down by the tree before she perched on the edge of the couch. She swept his bangs away from his forehead and pressed a kiss there as she grabbed a hand-knit blanket to drape over him. She allowed her fingers to trace over his jaw, enjoying the sensation of his stubble.

Surprising her, his hand slipped up to cover hers. His hazel eyes searched her face, a question lingering between sleep and waking.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she murmured, lost in the space still dividing them.

She traced her thumb over his lips and his breath caught. “I never mind being woken by you.” Flynn entwined their fingers and brought her palm to his lips, fluttering kisses across the tender skin there, his eyes never leaving hers. Her sharp intake of breath sent a rush of desire flooding his nerves.

“Flynn,” she exhaled as he kissed her fingertips.

“Yes, Lucy?” his breath warm, brushing past her fingers as he answered.

She lost her ability to speak and instead leaned down, pressing one palm to his chest, his racing heart pounding beneath her hand. Flynn stilled and waited for her choice. She inched forward until their lips connected, tentative, discovering the rhythm of their universe whittled down to the circle of their shared breath. His long, thin fingers wound into her hair, his thumb tracing the line of her pulse to the valley of her collarbone. His lips trailed behind, fire left in their wake.

“Garcia,” his name escaped her, an aching plea that shattered him and only when his mouth found hers again did the pieces remember their origin.

His accent thickened as she pulled him down, holding himself over her. “My Lucia, my love, my light.” Lucy fumbled at the buttons of her well worn flannel and he watched, fascinated. Lowering himself, he kissed down her breastbone as she allowed, arching her chest to meet his lips. The last button opened, leaving the smooth cream of her body bare to him.

She tugged at his turtleneck, her nails scraping at the skin of his stomach, up over his rib cage, thumbs tracing over his nipples and he sat up, raising his arms as she pulled it over his head and threw it to the side. The lightest caress of her breasts passed over his skin as she moved to straddle him, bringing their centers into alignment, their bodies crashing into motion.

Her name spilled out of him and he memorized the feel of her as they tumbled to the floor, firelight dancing with the passion in her eyes. He stilled and gazed at her in wonder as she led his hands to the waistband of her black leggings, her hands, grazing over his zipper, unbuttoning his jeans.

“I want you, Garcia Flynn.” His zipper slid down. “I want to feel you filling me, bringing me to the edges of ecstasy.” They both raised to their knees, undressing the other. The soft cotton of her pants slipped down, and she kicked them to the side as he stood and stepped out of his last piece of clothing. Lucy lay back, letting his eyes linger on her naked body. “Touch me, Garcia, please. Haven’t we waited long enough?”

Slow, as if in a dream, he knelt before her, tasting the salt of her skin as he kissed up her calf, nibbling at her thigh. Until his tongue dipped inside her and drank her in, riding waves of exquisite pleasure until she could take no more and begged him, her words rough, desperate, “I need you inside me when I splinter apart around you, screaming your name. Fuck me, Garcia Flynn.”

His hungry gaze scorched up at her from the vee of her thighs. “Your wish is my command.”

The hours past and the fire burned down to embers before they redressed themselves and finally made hot chocolate. By then, the deep blanket of snow made it obvious the two of them wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

A shirtless Flynn withdrew a new box of lights and began to string them around the tree, the glittering white light playing against his skin. Lucy wrapped a blanket over her shoulders and joined him.

“I actually know how to make ornaments,” she mentioned, as she took the strand of lights from him, looping it around the tree.

Flynn grazed her hand with his as he took the lights back. “Is that so?”

“I noticed paints in my cavern. How’d you know I liked to paint?” Throwing the blanket around him as they finished that strand, she pulled him in and kissed him. Just because she could.

He shrugged. “I actually guessed. Your drawings to me in the journal made me wonder if you also liked to paint. So, on the off chance, I stocked it.”

“I noticed. You have an entire section of books on paper making. If that root cellar is half as well stocked, I’ll have no problem finding ingredients.” She bent down and retrieved another strand of lights. “It’ll be our first tradition. Making ornaments for each other.”

“I love you.” Flynn folded himself around her and kissed her. Of course he did. Now that he could, he intended to do it as often as possible. “Why don’t I finish up with the lights and throw some more logs on the fire. You can go explore the root cellar. I know you want to.”

She crossed to the trap door and looked back at him. “Will you stay here with me?” She wanted this time. Just them. No one could find them here.

“We have the time.” He uncoiled the next strand of lights, blue this time. “Nowhere to be for twelve whole days.”

She smiled and lifted the door to the cellar. “Twelve days of Christmas.”

 _xxxxx_ _  
_ The next morning the storm still raged outside, but Lucy and Flynn didn't notice as they hung a horse and a history book next to each other on the tree. Both hand lettered: _‘Lucy & Flynn Christmas 1713.’ _

  



End file.
